


Mario and the 'Power-ups'

by TheRisingSun777



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario Bros. (Video Games), Super Mario Galaxy, Super Mario Odyssey (Video Game)
Genre: Addiction, Attempted Kidnapping, Dark, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Fiction, Kidnapping, Realistic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:42:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28300335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingSun777/pseuds/TheRisingSun777
Summary: Peach and Bowser are living nicely together. They have their issues, as most couples do.Mario lives in an old shack with a couple of burnt out friends. He's soon to go on his greatest adventure yet; saving the lovely princess from her captive.
Relationships: Koopa | Bowser & Peach-hime | Peach Toadstool
Kudos: 2





	1. Living Nicely//Getting A Package

It was earlier in the morning, and Junior was running around the house. Peach had her hair up in a bun, desperately attempting to get the boy to calm down, but he just wouldn't stop moving. Eventually, she managed to get a small iron rod in-front of his face. The boy took one look at the thing, and immediately started zooming around the house again, now with an iron rod in-front of him, acting like he was flying some great machine. She sighed, and opened the back door.

"Why don't you play outside instead honey?"

The boy zoomed out the door with his little feet in tow, running around the house as if there was no other world except that small backyard. She admired him for a moment, jumping onto the trampoline, and she winced slightly as he landed back onto the bare ground. This time, he didn't start crying, and kept himself running around the yard. He had always been particularly jubilant. There were days when seeing it reminded her of her past...Those were the days she couldn't stand doing anything other than laying herself in bed.

"Is Junior up already?" Bo said in a gravelly voice, marred by years of smoking.

"Yes, he's running around outside, making a general ruckus of himself," She replied, as she gave him a small peck on the forehead.

For as large as he was, he never failed to bend himself over for that small peck. He had a smile on his face today, which meant it was one of his better days too. Lord knows they both deserved their better days. She motioned to the pot of coffee, and he happily poured himself a cup. He carefully levelled some creamer inside of it, and stirred just the smallest amount. 

"So, what do you think we should do today?" Peach asked, sitting herself down at their dining room table.

"I was thinking of taking Junior to the park, the one farther out of town, about an hour drive...Thought maybe we could see some of the local sights, have a picnic and everything...Got it all planned out,"

"Really?" The joy in her voice almost made Bo wince; it had been too long.

"Really," He confirmed, giving her his best smile.

-

Mario woke up with a headache. There was music being blasted in the other room. He dried the crust from his eyes, and slowly sat up out of bed. As he did it, he realized just how bad of an idea that seemed to be. Now, with a blistering headache, sweltering smoke, and a dizzy little reaction in his head, he sat up. Slowly, he threw one arm out, grasping the edge of his doorframe, and stumbled out of his room.

"Would you turn thata fuckin' musica down abit?" He said with the slightest growl underlining his voice.

Wario, his older cousin, looked at the radio, and gave him a mean shrug. The man didn't even try to move his hand. Then again, as Mario overlooked him, it seemed as if the man had gone completely limp.

The music climbed up he side of his skull, pounding down onto the center of his head, making everything just the smallest bit more difficult. In his slight rage, he grabbed a hammer (his favorite tool back in the day), and slammed it straight down on the radio. Wario didn't even look surprised, it probably would've felt better if he had at least done something to that, but the man was too out of it to do shit. Looking over him, he saw the needle, and tried to find hints of the man's dosage. After only a second of bothering, he looked away.

"If you'a die, it's not'a my fault, bastard," Mario grumbled to himself, as he made his way to the kitchen. 

-

Junior sat in the grass, playing with a small little caterpillar he had found. Dad said that they turned into beautiful butterflies with enough food, so he was picking pieces of grass out of the ground, and trying to feed them to the little critter. The bug seemed to be happily taking them, bit by bit. It was a fun experience, watching the caterpillar happily eat. Eventually (perhaps only a couple of minutes), he got a bit bored. He carefully sat the caterpillar down, and ran back to his parents. They were in the process of having those long talks that he never bothered listening to. Today, they were leaning next to each other, looking up at the clouds.

"I think that one looks like George," His mom said with a small, sad smile.

It hurt, sometimes, when he saw his mom with that look on her face...It happened too often for him to understand. The smile was replaced with warmth, when Bo placed a hand gently against her arm. She moved her hand to interwrap with his, and they looked towards the cloud in silence.

Junior, eventually, walked back off into the field. It was a particularly beautiful place, he supposed. There were small clouds in the distance, and flowers surrounding in each direction. He ran after one of the butterflies, and found himself nearing a forest. The farther he ran, the more invigorated he got. He jumped after it, and tripped over a branch. When he got up, it was further in the distance, so he ran even harder.

"Junior!" His mother called.

He turned around, finding his mom running towards him. For a moment, his mind panicked, overloading with an instinct he couldn't understand. He felt tears coming to his eyes, and quickly falling, as his mom embraced him.

"Hey, hey...Please don't wonder that far, okay? It makes mommy and daddy worried," She said softly.

-

Wario watched as the entire world changed before his eyes. The music created an ethereal experience before his own eyes. Sound waves falling into the world in-front of him, paper slamming down in disorienting faces. Inside of it, he could see his brother, long and lanky, fighting with other men. His arms reaching outwards, slamming into others. His eyes widened, as he created the battlefield.

Then, suddenly, a slamming discordant note. The note rattled his entire imagination, and things began to twist. The world turned darker, the image of a man with a gun, pointing it towards a dark, ugly creature. He tried to scream, but his body refused to move. Disembodied heads began to float towards him, as thousands of shattered images sifted through his perception. He tried to scream, and yet...And yet....

His breath hitched, and pain laced through his side. One of his arms twitched as he tried to stand himself up. His cousin was right there, and he could see the man grabbing one of the syringes. He opened his mouth to warn him, slowly grabbing onto the arm rest, as the _world_ hitched, hiccuping from view, disappearing in a lance that flew straight through his side. One breath came in, before disappearing in the next, a pain grasped at his heart, as he tried to warn Mario of what he'd seen. 

As his last looks at the man faded, he saw the monster he'd seen fazing into view. It took Mario's place, just as the drug interlaced into his veins. A red baseball cap transforming into a gigantic M. He breathed in, and collapsed back against the chair he'd been in.

-

Junior was laying in bed, after the long day. He had fallen asleep some time ago. Peach was resting her head against couch, when Bowser came out of the room. He said he had something important to do that would only take a moment. As she felt herself lolling off to sleep, he walked out of the room. She looked at him curiously, just mildly confused. In his hand, sat a small box. 

"Will you marry me?"

She smiled to herself slightly. They had been married in all but technicality ever since she'd had Junior. Yet here he stood, with a box and a ring. She couldn't help but feel as if she was about to cry.


	2. The Forgotten Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luigi, after a couple of long years, returns to the town he calls home.

There were tears to be had, perhaps. That year he'd spent within those halls, slowly working on himself. The days of that pit sat deep in his stomach, shivering and crying, begging for something the medical staff wouldn't let him have. The worst thing about it, was the fact that it would never fade, there would be days when the craving would build up in his stomach, and he'd desperately seek for a way to get something he wasn't allowed to have. Even now, he wasn't sure he could trust himself...He had been so afraid to leave that center, yet he knew, if he ever wanted to get back on his feet, he'd have to eventually.

So here he was, walking down the side of the street, and staring at that old sign. You'd think it would change over the year, but it was still the same, old and moldy, parts flaking off. There was a sentiment to it, he knew that much, a sentiment he wished he could forget. It was there that he sat down, fishing out his phone.

"Close?" He typed onto his phone.

"Only a couple of miles away!!!" Daisy replied.

He smiled, as he put the phone into his pocket. His joy was obvious on his face, as he leaned against the sign. A part of it snagged into his neck, and for just the smallest moment, fear prickled into his spine. He whirred around, expecting to find his brother's bloodshot face looking into his. Instead, all he looked towards was an old nail. With a bit of a sigh, he looked back. A car slowly rolled up in-front of him.

"Hey!" Daisy called out to him with a wide smile.

He smiled as well, picking himself up, "You're such a nice sight to see!" He said, hugging her through the window.

She pulled him back into her car.

Leaning back into the car, he buckled in. A light wave came from the back seat, and he looked over. An even wider smile rose into the sides of his eyes. His daughter Rosalina.

"Rose!!!" He shouted with glee, hugging her tightly.

"D-dad...You're crushing me," She begged, tapping him on the back.

When Luigi pulled himself back, he was positively crying. Tears flew downwards, as he leaned back in his seat, "Sorry...Sorry," He replied smiling broadly, "It's been quite awhile,"

-

Mario wasn't so daft that he'd forget about people easily. In-fact, most people who knew him said he was more likely to have a grudge than anyone else. He was looking over the plans he'd written for himself a couple of months ago. Everything seemed to line up, and he was hoping that the drugs would set in sooner rather than later. Wario had injected himself a couple of hours ago, and he could assume it didn't set in until some time after. He looked over the notes written out. His first hit would be his brother, than came **Bo,** that bastard. 

-

Luigi looked over the house. It had been refurbished, fixed, and everything else...Of course it would've been, after what had happened last time. Luigi looked over the house, and massaged one of the couches. That same tingly feeling, the one he used to love as a kid, ran over his hands. He smiled slightly, and then threw himself over, sitting down.

"It's been too long," Daisy said, embracing him in a hug from behind.

He smiled slightly, dragging her over the couch, and onto his lap, "Oh?..."

"Okay, no," Rosalina said, "Let me at least get to my bedroom first,"

Daisy laughed slightly, and Luigi closed his eyes. Memories came flooding forwards, but they weren't the bad ones. He looked outwards towards those nights spent on the roof, the days when Rose was only three, and he hadn't seen his brother in years. He smiled slightly, and hugged Daisy as best as he could. She hugged him back, and once more, those tears fell into his eyes.


End file.
